Queridas FanGirls:
by CowPride
Summary: En un mundo muy, muy lejano, ciertos espíritus deciden escribir cartas de queja, artos del comportamiento de la sociedad y las envian por correo, con la esperanza de que sean recibidas por una buena persona y les ayude con su problema. O mínimo que no sean estrujadas en una bolsa y metidas en el basurero más cercano como Jessica acaba de hacer. Bueno, hicieron el intento, ¿no?
1. Conejo

**Rise of the Guardians** **no me pertenece, sino a DreamWorks. Yo utilizo su trabajo _sin su consentimiento_ y sin fines de lucro, sólo porque es divertido, me hace feliz y por orgullo. Sí, chicas (y chicos), el orgullo es peligroso, pero importante.**

 **Y nada, aclaraciones al final.**

* * *

 **Conejo**

Queridas-o-no-tan-queridas FanGirls:

¿Pero qué Diablos? ¡¿El Cubito de Hielo y yo?! ¿De verdad? ¿Siquiera lo han visto bien? Mejor no contesten; no pueden tener en correcto estado su mente y cinco sentidos si piensan que alguna vez eso pasará. Olvídenlo. Jamás.

¿Es qué acaso encontraron uno de mis huevos a destiempo? El chocolate en mal estado no es bueno, debí haberlos recogido todos, pero parece que se me quedaron algunos. ¿Por qué en la vida entonces, alguien —quién sea, incluso ustedes— podría imaginarse y plasmar esas horribles cosas que jamás, repitan conmigo ja-más ocurrirán? Primero me pongo un velo de novia y me caso con la Marmota. Y sólo Dios sabe cuanto aborrezco al sujeto. No sé ni que hacer ya con esto. Todas las noches antes de dormir le pido con todas mis fuerzas a Hombre de la Luna que mientras duerman Sandy les quite toda esa arena de la cabeza y dejen de pensar en sandeces. Obviamente, soy ignorado.

No esperen nada de mí estas pascuas, o tal vez sí. Un huevo explosivo no les sentiría mal. Sí. Huevos bombas para todas. A ti, a ti, y tú también. A todas sin excepción. Haber si eso las hace entrar en razón. Si no, ¡páguense un buen psicólogo, por Dios!

Felices pascuas,

 _Conejo._

Pd: Lamentablemente, no puede anexar ningún huevo explosivo a está carta, pero les garantizo que sabrán de mí.

* * *

 _Hey, hola. ¿Cómo están? Antes que nada, si es que alguna de ustedes me recuerda (y por lo tanto a mi historia), déjenme dejarles claro una cosa:_ _Este Fic no rompe las reglas. No es interactivo ni nada por el estilo, y por la descripción seguramente ya se dieron cuenta que esto tiene un personaje OC, que ayuda a poner en regla el Fic y al desarrollo de la trama(?). No esperen a Jessica (guiño, guiño) en un futuro cercano, porque tardará en aparecer... Y es todo. Disfruten._


	2. Tooth

**_Rise of the Guardians_** **no me pertenece, sino a DreamWorks. Yo utilizo su trabajo _sin su consentimiento_ y sin fines de lucro, sólo porque es divertido, me hace feliz y por orgullo. Sí, chicas (y chicos), el orgullo es peligroso, pero importante.**

* * *

 **Tooth**

Queridas FanGirls:

Estoy tremendamente halagada de que se tomen el tiempo de escribir cosas sobre mí. Se siente bastante bien, la verdad. Aunque tengo algunos asuntos que tratar con ustedes, para eso es esta carta. Pero lo que tengo que decir es tanto, y tan variado, que no sé como ponerlo todo junto. Empezaremos con lo número uno en mi lista.

Me parece tan lindo cuando ustedes se imaginan mi vida pasada como maestra o cuidadora de niños, que casi me hace querer contarles de mi yo humano con lujo de detalle. Lamentablemente, no podemos. Rompería parte de la magia, supongo. Así que por favor, no sigan pidiéndome las memorias de Bunnymund. Para empezar, son suyas, y amenazó con quitarme mis hermosas plumas si por un descuido salían a la luz —sé que él nunca lo haría, pero la intención está allí —, entonces, por favor, no insistan, se los agradecería mucho. Sé que Jack mostró las suyas, pero él no le hace caso a nadie. Y bueno, es exactamente a él, a lo que quiero llegar.

Punto número dos, Jack es un chico rudo, sí. Pero no tengo nada ni con él, ni con sus dientes, tampoco mis hadas lo tienen —aunque lo que sí tienen es un club de FanGirls oficial—. Eso es nada más que la verdad, pero de ser lo contrario, tampoco creo que se los diría. ¡Es mi vida privada! Y tercero, y más importante: ¡Yo no tocaría a Pitch ni con un palo de tres metros!

Con cariño,

Tooth.

Pd:¡No olviden usar hilo dental!


	3. Sra Clauss

**_Rise of the Guardians_** **no me pertenece, sino a DreamWorks. Yo utilizo su trabajo _sin su consentimiento_ y sin fines de lucro, sólo porque es divertido, me hace feliz y por orgullo. Sí, chicas (y chicos), el orgullo es peligroso, pero importante.**

* * *

 **Sra. Clauss**

Queridas FanGirls:

Jack Frost nunca estará bajo su árbol de navidad, supérenlo.

Con cariño:

Sra. Clauss.


	4. Jack Frost

**Rise of the Guardians** **no me pertenece, sino a DreamWorks. Yo utilizo su trabajo _sin su consentimiento_ y sin fines de lucro, sólo porque es divertido, me hace feliz y por orgullo. Sí, chicas (y chicos), el orgullo es peligroso, pero importante.**

* * *

 **Jack Frost**

Queridas FanGirls:

Por un tiempo, estuve bastante seguro de tener las mejores Fans del mundo.

Que gran error. Ahora debo esconderme, volar tan alto que choco con aviones, cero diversión y tengo que mantener un perfil bajo. Es decir, no tengo nada contra ustedes, pero si no fuera un espíritu ya, no sé lo que sería de mí. Es sólo por qué de verdad le caigo bien a alguien allá arriba, que continuo con mi ropa puesta.

Ustedes FanGirls, ¡están locas! Persiguiéndome hasta en sueños, ustedes y sus Maries Sues. Amo que al fin puedan verme, pero no estoy completamente seguro de querer seguir con esto. ¡Casi deseo volver a ser invisible, al anonimato! Y no. Nunca paso por lugares donde no nieva (¿Qué hay de divertido en lugares así?), por más frío que haga. Así que mejor mudate a un bello lugar como Alaska. Nieva mucho allí, un día de estos me verás pasar. No, mejor no. Quédate donde estas, ya tengo suficiente con todo esto, como para sumar más problemas.

Como por ejemplo, está ésta cosa con el Canguro. Y no me hagan empezar con Jamie ¡soy el guardián de la diversión, no de los traumas infantiles, Dios! Dejen al pobre niño fuera de esto, por más grande y veinteañero qué se lo imaginen. ¡Y no! Ya dejaron a Bunnymund y Jamie en paz —a quien engaño, seré ignorado—, no empiecen con Pitch. El sujeto tiene una horrible nariz.

Y por ultimo, pero no menos importante, si Pitch regresa y se necesita un nuevo guardián y por cosas del destino, dicho guardián es una Mary Sue que puede controlar el fuego... ¡No caeré rendido a sus pies! La chica es de fuego, somos enemigos naturales. Fuego+Hielo=Ni lo intenten. Y también si la Mary Sue en cuestión tiene poderes sobre los cuatro elementos, la naturaleza o lo que sea, tampoco la hará más atractiva para mi.

Con cariño,

 _Jack Frost._

Pd: Está bien, no puedo estar enojado con ustedes. Fans, las amo a todas, pero de verdad dejen eso de yo y Bunnymund, o yo y Jamie, o yo y cualquiera. Por cierto, Tooth es linda, pero de nuevo, dejen eso.

Para siempre suyo —aunque no lo planeé así—,

 _Jack Ardiente Frost._


	5. Sandy

**Rise of the Guardians** **no me pertenece, sino a DreamWorks. Yo utilizo su trabajo _sin su consentimiento_ y sin fines de lucro, sólo porque es divertido, me hace feliz y por orgullo. Sí, chicas (y chicos), el orgullo es peligroso, pero importante.**

* * *

 **Sandy**

Queridas Fangirls:

%"^&$ʉ^ǂ¶ƺ¬"!(±=/╗¾?╝§^$%`~'+#¨*][:,©$%"¡?$ ╣¥#║¢~_.

Dulces sueños,

 _Sandy._


	6. La Peque

**Rise of the Guardians** **no me pertenece, sino a DreamWorks. Yo utilizo su trabajo _sin su consentimiento_ y sin fines de lucro, sólo porque es divertido, me hace feliz y por orgullo. Sí, chicas (y chicos), el orgullo es peligroso, pero importante.**

* * *

 **La Peque**

Queridas FanGirls:

Uso un Tutu, moños, pijama rosa y sueño con Ponis. ¿No soy lo suficiente femenina ya?

Claro, no es _lo primero que veo en el armario_ , pero hasta ahora me funciona. Así que no me pintes como el enorme elefante rosa en la habitación. A decir verdad, nos parecemos un montón.

¿Qué eres un poco antisocial? Igual yo; bueno, al principio, ahora estoy bastante bien. Luego está eso de que no eres muy femenina y en definitiva no te preocupas por tú figura, ¿no te suena a alguien, alguien... como yo? Y también eso de conocer a Jack Frost, por mencionar algunas cosas.

Pero también hay diferencias, no necesito que Jack me siga a la escuela, que se quede en mi casa, o algo por el estilo para poder estar con él. No trato de amarrarlo a mí, por Dios. Yo le caigo bien: reímos juntos, jugamos, y hasta tenemos nuestras bromas privadas. A veces le veo mirar a Jamie, para después poner una divertida cara de horror y sacudirse. Es muy gracioso y hago bromas de ello.

También a veces, subo en él y jugamos al caballito, como si fuera el Poni en mi sueño. ¿Un poco celosa, Perfecta Mary? Ya lo creo que sí.

Así que por favor, dejen de ponerme como la villana, o como la ogro del cuento. O una chica Punk que es la matona de la escuela y aterroriza a las masas. No seré muy linda, pero me parezco más a ti, Mary Sue, de lo que quisiera.

Se despide,

 _La peque._

* * *

 ** _No._**

 ** _...Bueno; mejor sí._**


	7. Babby Tooth

**Rise of the Guardians** **no me pertenece, sino a DreamWorks. Yo utilizo su trabajo _sin su consentimiento_ y sin fines de lucro, sólo porque es divertido, me hace feliz y por orgullo. Sí, chicas (y chicos), el orgullo es peligroso, pero importante.**

* * *

 **Babby Tooth Número 5831**

Queridas FanGirls:

Jack Frost es genial ¿verdad? ¡Únanse a nuestro club oficial!

Con cariño,

 _Baby Tooth Número 5831_

Pd: Si te unes seremos amigas en poco tiempo, así que desde ahora puedes llamarme Karla. ¡Tenemos Jueves de pizza!


	8. North

**Rise of the Guardians** **no me pertenece, sino a DreamWorks. Yo utilizo su trabajo _sin su consentimiento_ y sin fines de lucro, sólo porque es divertido, me hace feliz y por orgullo. Sí, chicas (y chicos), el orgullo es peligroso, pero importante.**

* * *

 **North (Sr. Clauss)**

Queridas FanGirls:

No, lo siento. Nada de Jack Frost está navidad, o cualquier otra. Lo lamento.

Me da pena decirlo, pero no puedo sólo tomar a Jack Frost, envolverlo en papel de regalo y dejarlo bajo el árbol de cualquier adolescente. Existen bicicletas, aviones, trenes y legos; Jack no puede ser lo único que deseen. Empecé a regalar maquillaje, ¿saben? Recuerdo tomar un vaso de leche y una de esas galletas con chispas de chocolate —¿dónde quedaron esas delicias achocolatadas?—, después leía las cartas colgadas del árbol. Las leía y dejaba en él lo que me pedían. Así de fácil. Ahora debo cuidarme.

Ahora hay un escuadrón entero que depura mi correo. No es tarea fácil, y tampoco uno de los puestos más soñados entre los Yetis. ¡Y ellos nunca se quejan! Recibo cartas amenazantes, cartas bomba, y de esas legales en las que me demandan por no dar a Jack Frost. ¿Cómo repartir asombro por el mundo si me gasto todo en abogados? Pensando en ustedes, una vez intenté dejar muñecos de Jack Frost en su lugar. Lamentablemente, no pudo ser.

En cuanto se enteró, Jack voló durante días hasta el Polo Norte, llegó y me pidió con lágrimas en los ojos que esos muñecos nunca vieran la luz. Me explicó, completamente convencido y aterrorizado que ustedes tomarían esos muñecos y de alguna forma los usarían para esa loca magia vudú. Yo no lo creo, pero no le pude convencer de lo contrario. Sé que los tiempos han cambiado y que la tecnología en estos momentos es asombrosa y que cada vez son menos las personas que creen en nosotros, pero aun así, nuestros fieles seguidores adolescentes, nunca harían eso, ¿verdad?

Entonces, tuve que rehacer el trabajo. Tuve un montón de Muñecas Lulú para regalar.

Por otro lado, estoy feliz de aclarar lo siguiente, llevo esperándolo durante siglos.

Algunas de ustedes preguntan por mi apariencia, y la razón de todo es que volví a... encontrarme, ya saben, antes era muy rudo y así, después, ustedes niños me hicieron blando. Muy blando. Entonces cambié a ese tierno personaje: un poco pasado de peso y con mejillas sonrojadas. Pero la _Sra. Clauss_ pidió un cambio de imagen, ¡ya eran cientos de años con la rutina! así que complaciendo a mi esposa, le añadí un poco de picante a la relación. Ella está muy complacida con esto, dice nunca haberme visto mejor. Ahora a pesar de que el Polo Norte es muy helado, no pasamos tanto frío... si saben a lo que me refiero. ¿Qué? ¿Mucho asombro?

Felices Navidades,

 _North._

* * *

 ** _Huy, se me olvidó publicar. Ups._**


	9. Yeti Cualquiera

**Rise of the Guardians** **no me pertenece, sino a DreamWorks. Yo utilizo su trabajo _sin su consentimiento_ y sin fines de lucro, sólo porque es divertido, me hace feliz y por orgullo. Sí, chicas (y chicos), el orgullo es peligroso, pero importante.**

* * *

 **Yeti Cualquiera**

Queridas FanGirls:

Rahw, Rowghfa Hflgjdidvdv Sbadsjflhly Rohwg.

Con cariño,

 _Yeti Cualquiera._

* * *

 _Algún día, cariño. Algún día;)_


	10. Pitch Black

**Rise of the Guardians** **no me pertenece, sino a DreamWorks. Yo utilizo su trabajo _sin su consentimiento_ y sin fines de lucro, sólo porque es divertido, me hace feliz y por orgullo. Sí, chicas (y chicos), el orgullo es peligroso, pero importante.**

* * *

 **Pitch Black**

Fastidiosas, feas e irritantes FanGirls:

¡Que no es una maldita bata, maldición! Es una túnica, y se me ve mejor que a cualquiera de ustedes, insignificantes humanos. Aunque no sé porque pierdo tiempo con ustedes. Tal vez termine saturando ese pequeño maní que tienen por cerebro.

Haré esto rápido: nunca tendré nada que ver con esa Dientona, el Frígido Paleta de Hielo, Papá Noel o ese Canguro, ni aunque me aseguren el poder total sobre sus mentes. Y hablando de eso, ¿para qué yo querría tener control de algo que no existe? Ustedes, Fangirls, son la subespecie más horrible, repugnante, sin vergüenza y asquerosa de cualquiera que existe o existirá. Estoy seguro. Son retorcidas y enfermas, tanto que si tuviera pesadillas, ustedes estarían en ellas.

Así qué... gobernar... ¿qué, exactamente? No tienen cerebro, un maní es lo que tienen; ya lo creo que sí. Casi me hacen plantearme eso de gobernarlos o no. Es decir, mi meta es el terror puro en el aire. Al parecer, sus representantes mundiales ya tienen bastante de eso; ustedes líderes del mañana. Si yo fuera ellos, francamente estaría horrorizado y ya hubiera perdido la fe en la humanidad. Esperen, eso ya pasó. No estoy seguro de poder competir con eso, por más pesadillas que les haga sufrir, seguro es un paseo por el parque comparado con ustedes.

Nunca en mis cientos, ¡miles! de años, me había sentido realmente bien por una derrota. Si no hubiera sido por esos peleles fans de la paz y el amor me hubiera puesto yo solo la soga en el cuello. Me sentiría completamente humillado e idiota si lo hubiera hecho. No es algo de lo que se pueda presumir. ¡Humanos estúpidos, presumir de ustedes es imposible! Y un así se atreven a sentirse orgullosos, no veo la razón.

Y de todas las personas, tiene que ser la más irritante, la más idiota y la que detesto más que nada ni nadie. Ese... Hombre de Arena, Sandy. ¿Por qué demonios, de entre todas las cosas, creen que juntarnos a ambos en cualquier situación —la que sea, ustedes y sus hormonas son bastante imaginativas— es buena idea?

Además, en ningún mundo paralelo, situación o hechizo, por ningún motivo jamás, JAMÁS, seré un aliado. Qué les entre en esa cabeza de una vez. Ya la tienen bastante hueca, algo tan fácil y sencillo no debería de ser tan dificil de asimilar. No, esperen. Que tonto soy. No me había dado cuenta con quiénes estoy tratando. Ustedes locas FanGirls, no tienen sentido de la cordura, decoro —¿siquiera saben lo que significa?—, o cualquier clase de decencia.

Ahora, lo que en verdad importa, son esas estupideces que locas cabeza huecas como ustedes escriben sobre...

¿Saben qué? No sé por qué me molesto. Ustedes simplemente ignorarán esto, tan mediocres como son, FanGirls, seguramente no tienen nada mejor que hacer y su ridícula vida y existencia se resume a esto. ¿Qué pasó con todas esas mujeres de hace 500 años? Y ¿sabes otra cosa, tú, FanGirl?

Es patético tener más de 16 años y ver a ese estúpido paleta de hielo. No sé ustedes, pero a esa edad uno piensa en su futuro, tiene sexo o conoce extraños por Internet, no lo sé. Pero en definitiva, no ve espíritus del invierno que la siguen, incluso, hasta el baño.

Ojala todas perezcan en medio de la penuria y el más profundo terror del que sea capaz de crear. Sinceramente,

 _Pitch Black._

Pd: ¡No! Tampoco, jamás regresaré. O si lo hago, terminaré con esos tontos guardianes y a ustedes las dejo en paz. Tengo instinto de supervivencia, lo crean o no, y me grita que me aleje de ustedes. No necesito gobernar a ninguna raza que sea así de patética como ustedes. Muéranse y déjenme en paz ya.

* * *

 ** _¡Ay, no exageren! Simplemente fueron unas *pequeñas* vacaciones... #(L) #MyFavoriteLetter #AlFinActualizóLaZorraMalvada #Luv #Hashtag_**


	11. Marmota

**Rise of the Guardians** **no me pertenece, sino a DreamWorks. Yo utilizo su trabajo _sin su consentimiento_ y sin fines de lucro, sólo porque es divertido, me hace feliz y por orgullo. Sí, chicas (y chicos), el orgullo es peligroso, pero importante.**

* * *

 **Marmota**

Queridas Fangirls:

¿Por qué Bunnymund me tiene miedo? ¿O es odio? No lo sé.

No salí en la película, pero estoy bastante seguro que ustedes no saben si aparecí o no en los libros. Hoy en día, ya nadie lee el libro. Soy una persona (o animal, como quieran llamarme), relativamente normal. Sin mí, tendrían un poco más de invierno, ¿sabían eso?

Claro, no es algo que les moleste a muchos, cierto guardián a estado muy entretenido asegurándose de que lo único que vea tras salir de mi madriguera sea una sombra. Al parecer, mientras más nieve, mejor. Bueno, en realidad no lo sé, no soy un Guardián o algo así, supongo que ellos saben lo que es mejor para la humanidad. Y si eso significa un invierno eterno, oye, ¿quién soy yo para evitar eso? Obviamente, no un guardián.

Creo que ya se dieron cuenta de mi enorme deseo de ser un Guardián, de cualquier forma, dudo que pase.

Con cariño,

 _La marmota asesina._

Pd: Está bien, fue una broma. ¿Qué? ¿Nunca hicieron una broma?

Pd2: Perdón si eres una niña y leíste eso ultimo.

Con aun más cariño,

 _La marmota, protectora ante todo mal y para nada peligrosa._


	12. Duendecillo de la Trompeta

**Rise of the Guardians** **no me pertenece, sino a DreamWorks. Yo utilizo su trabajo _sin su consentimiento_ y sin fines de lucro, sólo porque es divertido, me hace feliz y por orgullo. Sí, chicas (y chicos), el orgullo es peligroso, pero importante.**

* * *

 **Duendecillo de la Trompeta**

Queridas FanGirls:

¡Hola! ¿Cómo les va? Quiero contarles que estoy progresando ¡mucho! El día de ayer, por ejemplo, las galletas que horneé fueron las mejores que el Señor Norte haya probado. ¡Él me lo dijo! Y hace unos cuantos días, les llevé un montón de martillos y clavos a los Yetis. Fui de gran ayuda. Sé que cuando pasó eso con Jack perdí un poco los nervios, pero estoy tratando de arreglar eso. Sé que no fue su culpa, tampoco la de el Señor Norte, pero de verdad me exasperé.

No soy tan tonto como todos piensan y soy más que una cara bonita y tierna. Espero progresar más y escalar en la cadena de mando de éste lugar. En fin, no sé porque escribí está carta, pero como todos los demás lo hacían...

Con cariño,

 _El Duendecillo de la Trompeta._

* * *

Uh, ya casi se acaba el show. Sé que es Spoiler decirles esto, pero bueh; saben que soy una rebelde sin causa;) Yolo, pues. Pd: ¡Estoy subiendo desde la universidad! Nunca pensé que este día llegaría.


	13. Jessica

**Rise of the Guardians** **no me pertenece, sino a DreamWorks. Yo utilizo su trabajo _sin su consentimiento_ y sin fines de lucro, sólo porque es divertido, me hace feliz y por orgullo. Sí, chicas (y chicos), el orgullo es peligroso, pero importante.**

* * *

Jessica terminó de leer la última carta y parpadeó, totalmente confundida. ¿Pero qué carajos? Tomó la bolsa de correo a sus pies y la vació sobre la mesa, donde buscó de manera frenética entre las cartas más correspondencia como la que tenía hace un momento. Cuando no encontró nada soltó un suspiro de alivio y se sentó en la silla que tenía a un lado dejando el correo esparcido por todas partes. Más tarde lo volvería a meter en su lugar.

Como cartera, sabía que leer el correo era totalmente ilegal, es más, su pequeño arrebato le podría costar su empleo si alguien se llegara a enterar. Pero cuando estaba depurando el correo y enviándolo a las diferentes secciones, un gran puñado de cartas sin remitente y con una única palabra como leyenda aparecieron y tomaron su interés por completo. Jessica las miró un rato, no sabiendo que hacer. Lo único que se podía leer era la palabra _"FanGirl"_ y hasta donde sabía, podía ser cualquiera.

Dejó las cartas a un lado y continuó con su trabajo, tratando de no pensar mucho en el asunto, sin mucho éxito. Frustrada, tomó el montón de cartas y las miró con cierta cantidad de enojo, debatiéndose entre si lo que debía hacer era correcto o no. Al final, cuando pensó que ya había perdido mucho tiempo, soltó un grito ahogado de frustración y abrió la primera carta. En su defensa, cualquiera podía ser una _"FanGirl"._ Quién sabe, incluso ella.

Y así, leyó carta tras carta, más por el hecho de que catalogar el correo era aburrido que otra cosa. Cuando terminó, sintió que había desperdiciado buena parte de su tiempo, leyendo idioteces de broma. Metió todas las cartas en una bolsa y la tiró al bote de basura, donde las debió haber dejado desde el principio. Maldijo a quien haya escrito las cartas por hacerla perder el tiempo, y por sobre todo a Jack Frost, sólo porque podía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En otro lugar, un joven de cabellos blancos y pies descalzos estornudó de la nada. Le pareció extraño porque los espíritus no se enferman, aunque no le dio importancia; en ese momento huía de otra loca niña de 16 años y no podía permitirse el lujo de analizar la esencia de un estornudo.

* * *

Uh... yo... ¿le daré un premio a quién me diga lo que es esto?:

Guashubidubidu, guashubidubidu, guashubidubidu, aoaa, Me duele la cara de ser tan guapo...


	14. Epílogo

**Transeúnte Enojado**

Querido Jack Frost:

Por la culpa de ti y tu hielo, caí sobre mi espalda. Las compras cayeron sobre mí, págalas.

Con cariño,

 _Un transeúnte Enojado._

* * *

 _Un saludo a AkumaHoshi por buscar la canción, aunque ésta le causara escalofríos (aunque para mí es muy pegajosa. Me duele la cara, de ser tan guapo, me duele la cara de ser ta...). Y bueno, hubo un error; pensé que ya había subido esto. Incluso y hasta había puesto el estatus de "Completa" en configuraciones. Ups._

 _PD: Gracias por seguirme y llegar hasta aquí, no leemos luego._


End file.
